polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlandsball
Netherlandsball, aka Dutchball, is another Western European countryball. His clay is bordered by Germany's and Belgium's. Despite what people assume, marijuana is illegal in Netherlandsball. However, it is heavily decriminalized, with people being allowed to sell up to five grams on the street. People are even able to grow up to five plants in the privacy of their own home. History Netherlandsball is the son of Spainball, and he was born in the 1500s. He was taken away by his half brother Austriaball but got his independence in 1678 after fighting a war with him, helped by his aunt Franceball, and changed his name from the long Austrian Netherlandsball to Dutch Republicball. Around this time, he developed interests such as navigation, trade, and colonising, as seen by his sons Dutch East Indiesball (now known as Indonesiaball) and Surinameball. His clay was anschlussed by Franceball, in 1795/6, and when she left in 1814, he changed his name to United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, still unaware of his sons with Franceball Belgiumball and Luxembourgball, later delivered and raised by UKball. In the Great War, Netherlandsball chose to remain neutral as his neighbours Reichtangle and UKball fought over his estranged son Belgiumball's clay, but was raped by Nazi Germanyball in 1940, and his clay was anschlussed for four years, along with all the Jewcubes he had sheltered from Nazi Germanyball. After his distant cousin USAball liberated him, he reluctantly gave his sons Indonesiaball independence in 1948, and Surinameball in 1975. He joined the EU, his cousin in 1957 as a founding member, and now spends his days smoking weed with his smoking buddies Jamaicaball and Uruguayball, and building dams. He is also a founding member of NATO in 1949. Personality Netherlandsball is usually stoned. Most of the time he can be found smoking weed with Jamaicaball and Uruguayball. In the tiny bit of time that he's not high, he's friendly to most countries. He actually has a lot of money for a stoner, and is a very good swimmer since most of the time his clay is underwater. He is very good at building dams to protect his clay from flooding. Relationships * Belgiumball - Estranged son: meh. * Luxembourgball - Estranged son, meh. * Franceball - Former lover: The less said, the better * Indonesiaball - My unappreciative son. * Surinameball - He's a good lad. My favourite son! * Curacaoball - Who? Oh, him. He's good, I guess? * Netherlands Antillesball - Uh... haven't spoken to him in a bit. * Sealand - yuo will never be recognized, you irrelevant little shitcountry * Spainball - Estranged father. Defeated me in 2010 FIFA World Cup, got my revenge in 2014 FIFA World Cup. * Jamaicaball - Smoking buddy * Uruguayball - Smoking buddy * Austriaball - Estranged half-brother. Less said the better * Sea - IS OF WORST ENEMY!!! DEFEATED IN 1953! HAHAHA!!! Gallery Hollandball+is+best+ball+ 2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png YRCjSPK.png Hollandball.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball Screen_Shot_2014-03-10_at_1.27.09_AM.png Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Party Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Anschluss Category:Weed